Mr Mom
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: Espio is turned into a 6 year old by a strange machine. Now Vector has to deal with a sneaky and rebelious Espio along with his follower, Charmy. If Vector thought it was hard living with them before, he's gonna get a whole new meaning to 'Hard'.
1. This is How it Happened

**WOW! It's been how long since I actually wrote a story? Ah well, anyway, Kaity the Chameleon it (C) to moi, Waffle the Fox is (C) to Waffle the Fox and Snow the White Tiger is (C) to Rad-Red (DeviantART account name)**

Chapter 1: This is How it Happened

The alarms around the team of detectives yelled loudly, telling anyone within Eggman's new base that the intruders had somethin that Eggman both stole and needed; the light blue chaos emerald. Vector and Waffle took the lead, smashing any robots that got in the way of their escape. Snow and Charmy followed close to the fox and crocodile, taking on anything that may pass the two. Espio kept Kaity, the carrier of the emerald, out of the line of fire from the enemy.

**OoOoO**

Eggman managed to catch the team on one of his monitors, despite that most of the camera's had already gone hey-wire, or disconnected. He aimed his newly made weapon at the chameleon carrying the emerald.  
"Ready...Aim..." Eggman said as he readied to fire.

"Doctor, do you really think it's a good idea to use that machine? It hasn't been tested yet." Decoe said.

"Decoe is right, Doctor, shouldn't we teat it before it's used?" agreed Bocoe.

Eggman grinned evilly, "for once, you've had a good idea; these pests can be my test subjects...Fire!" He yelled and slammed his fist down on a red button.

**OoOoO**

Outside of the control room, the Chaotix ran, but none of them saw the blue laser coming at the duo running in the back. Only Espio saw it, but by then, it was too late to move. The beam struck the two hard, and both chameleons were on the ground. Waffle was the first to notice.

"Vector! They've been hit!" she called over her shoulder as she dashed toward her friends and boyfriend. Vector and Snow skidded to a stop and followed to the three on the ground. Kaity was the first one up, as soon as she was aware of everything, she noticed that she'd never let the emerald go. Espio was next to stir. Waffle instantly wrapped her arms around Espio.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Waffle." Espio said, "Come on, I dunno what that was, but I didn't like it." The six quickly agreed and continued their run from Eggman's base, fully aware of the planted bombs that would go off in just seconds.

**OoOoO**

As soon as the Chaotix and their crew of three girls were outside, they dove for cover.

"Three...Two...One..." Charmy counted down. No sooner then the word 'one' then was the base blown to smithereens and those who planted the bombs were protected by an ironically placed piece of scrap metal roughly the size of one and a half Vectors. "Whoa! Cool!" Charmy yelled as pieces of the fortress flew over their heads.

"Espio, you and Waffle get what we came for?" Vector asked, avoiding Charmy's comment. Espio nodded and held up a floppy disk, the emerald was more of a bonus Kaity and Snow had found while searching for useful material. Vector gave the chameleon a thumbs-up. "Snow, Kaity, you two find anything else good?" the croc asked, turning to the chameleon and white tiger.

"What could be better then finding a chaos emerald?" Kaity commented.

"Seven chaos emeralds!!" Charmy put in, doing a flip, which he quickly retreated from upon seeing the flying debris coming at him.

"Shut up, Charmy." Kaity grumbled. The six quickly ran back to the Chaotix Detective Agency, seeing that the metal rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

**OoOoO**

As soon as they got in, they examined the emerald they'd been lucky enough to snatch from the enemy.

"Are we gonna give it to Sonic, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Vector shrugged, "Go home girls, we'll take this to Sonic tomorrow, it's too late right now." He said, pointing to a clock that read 11:50.

"Fine, bye Espio." Waffle smiled, giving the male chameleon a quick kiss and following after her friends.

**Yeah, I finally decided to bring this story back, but with some changes. So yeah...have fun...**


	2. Espio the Chameleon, Age 6

**(C)s on chapter 1.**

Chapter 2: Espio the Chameleon, Age 6

Espio woke up the next morning feeling a bit different then usual. He couldn't place it right then, but he figured he'd figure it out later. He jumped down from his bed. He stopped and looked back to his bed; it did look taller then the night before, now that he thought of it..._'What's going on here? One of Vector's tricks?'_ Espio wondered. He shoved the thought out of his mind for the time. He walked into the kitchen, being the first one up means he got first dibs on any food he could find. He opened the pantry and looked at what he could eat; there was his cereal, and Charmy's cereal. Vector usually ate Espio's cereal too, but the chameleon ignored it. He grabbed Charmy's box of Fruity Pebbles and practically inhaled a bowl of it.

**OoOoO**

Vector, as usual, was the second one up. He dragged himself to the kitchen, expecting to see Espio already up and meditating. But instead, he saw a small purple chameleon maybe no more then six, sitting at the table.

"E-Espio?" Vector said suddenly awake and aware. Espio looked up and waved slightly.

"Hi, Vector." He said through a mouthful of cereal. His voice was higher then usual, but the chameleon didn't seem to notice.

"What happened to ya?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Come 'ere." Vector led Espio from the kitchen to the bathroom. As soon as Espio was through the door way, Vector lifted him up to the mirror to show the chameleon his reflection. Espio's eyes widened, he was in his six-year-old body! Espio's mouth opened, and let out a petrified screech with the sound only a six-year-old make. In the apartment Waffle, Snow, and Kaity lived in, Waffle suddenly sat up in bed.

"Something's wrong with Espio." She said to herself. On that note, she jumped out of bed and out the door after a quick wardrobe change.

**Yeah, I know this chapter is short! But it looks so much bigger in the document! Ah well, R&R!**


	3. Introducing Mr Mom!

**Whoo! Three chapters in one night! back boring...Chapter on has all copyrights. Warning: This chapter may contain OOCness.**

Chapter 3: Introducing Mr. Mom!

Espio couldn't stop staring at his own reflection, how could this happen?

"What happened to ya?" Vector asked.

Espio shook his head, "I-I dunno..."

"Vector, what happened, I heard a scream." Charmy's voice came from the door way, "And someone ate my cereal." That's when he noticed the small chameleon standing on the sink and now looking at him. "Who's that? He looks like Espio!"

"That's because I _am_ Espio!" Espio growled to the bee.

"Really, what happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" Espio yelled

"You don't need to yell!" Charmy yelled back

"I'm not yelling...Okay am, I'm yelling, I'm yelling, I'm yell-whoa!" Before Espio could finish, he slipped off the side and luckily fell into Vector. But, unfortunately, Vector wasn't ready to catch the chameleon and dropped him.

"Good job, butterfingers." Charmy said from the door. Vector glared at the bee but didn't respond. Espio got up off the floor and left the room.

"Where ya goin'?" Vector asked, watching the tiny Espio go.

"To find out what happened to me."

"Did you eat or drink anything toxic?"

"No, Vector, I didn't. You'd have to be Charmy to do that."

"Hey!" Charmy yelled and tackled the chameleon to the ground. "Take it back!"

"Never!" Espio shouted back, that started a whole fist-fight, complete with wreaking everything and name-calling. Espio yelled some things in Japanese at Charmy, who responded with gibberish yelling. Vector finally had it, he grabbed the two six-year-olds and lifted them into the air, putting them at eye-level with the croc.

"Alright, until we can figure out what happened to Espio, you two are gonna behave, and be best friends. Got it?" Vector growled.

"No!" They both said at once.

Vector sighed "Okay, Charmy, go to that corner." Vector said, pointing to a corner of the agency close by the desk.

"What!?" Charmy whined

"Ha ha!" Espio teased, pointing a Charmy.

"Espio, you over there." Vector said, pointing across the room.

"That's not fair!" Espio whined

"Ha ha!" Charmy mimicked, sticking out his tongue.

"And not a word out of either of ya unless you're apologizing to each other." Vector said, putting Charmy in one corner and carrying Espio to the other side of the room. "And face that corner! Not the room!" he plunked Espio down and went over to his desk.

"How long do we stay here?" Espio asked, not looking away from his assigned corner.

"Until you apologize to each other...and mean it!" Vector said.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll be here for a while then..." Espio muttered.

"What was that?" Vector asked, warning in his tone.

"Nothing." Espio remarked, rolling his eyes. Vector only growled at the chameleon and listened to music to calm his nerves.

**OoOoO**

Espio knew about Vector's habits, including his way of listening to music. He'd close his eyes, nod his head to the beat, and generally escape from the real world. Espio took advantage of this to pick on Charmy.

"Psssst! Charmy!" Espio whispered across the room. "Charmy! Look over here!" Charmy looked over to the younger chameleon, Espio was making a face at Charmy, he stuck out his tongue in response. Espio blew a raspberry and made an 'L' on his forehead, directed on Charmy and mouthed the word "Loser!" Charmy charged across the room and attacked Espio, slamming his into the corner. That, of course, wasn't enough to bring the croc back to reality. Espio kicked Charmy off and disappeared. Charmy looked around franticly, he even thought to get Vector. _'But then I'll get in trouble.'_ He reasoned. Before he could make a reasonable argument, an invisible force hit Charmy in the back and forced him down.

"Vector! Help!" Charmy yelled in desperation. This brought Vector out of his trance; the green croc sat up right and looked for the voice. What he saw was Charmy and Espio fighting to the death. Before he could yell at the two, the door was flung open.

"What's going on in here!?" a familiar voice screeched.

**Chaotix fights! Yay! Wonder who just saved Espio and Charmy from getting yelled at again...**


	4. He thinks He can Handle them?

**Wow, how long has it been since I updated? Nevermind, (C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 4: He thinks He can handle them?

All three looked up and saw Waffle standing in the door way. She looked at the original three Chaotix and caught sight at Espio. Her eyes practically turned into hearts. Quick as anything, Waffle lifted Espio and held him a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Espio, you look so cute!" she squealed.

"Waffle...I can't breathe..." Espio gasped. Waffle released Espio and gently put him on the ground. "Waffle, can you think of anything that could make this happen?" Espio asked, now used to his not-so-deep voice.

"With out luck, it was probably something you ate." Kaity said from the doorway. The team turned to her.

"When'd you get here?" Waffle asked.

"Little after you." She shrugged.

"...What about that machine Eggman zapped you with?" Waffle said.

"But then Kaity would've been affected too." Vector pointed out.

"But she was carrying the emerald, which could have given her protection from the blast."

"Well, yeah...I guess." Vector shrugged.

"So is it safe to say I won't have any side effects?" Kaity asked coolly.

"Guess not." Espio said, "Unless the chaos emerald gives you an alternative effect."

"Which would probably suck 'cause the emeralds have more power than that machine."

"Yep." Waffle nodded. "Until we can find a sure reason, we'll have to close down the agency for a while, to keep Espio's secret."

"Or you and Kaity could take over for a while." Vector suggested.

"Yeah, that'd work, in the meantime; you guys stay at the apartment and find out what you can about that machine." Waffle nodded.

"I'll just sneak in a find the data on it." Espio volunteered.

"Not like that, you're not." Waffle said firmly, "We'll send Kaity."

"And I suppose I have no say in it, do I?" Kaity said sarcastically.

"Dang right, you don't!" Vector said in a fake stern tone. Kaity rolled her eyes at the croc, as did Espio at the same time.

"Whatever, I'll be back before lunch." Kaity shrugged and dashed off.

Waffle took the Chaotix to their apartment and took Snow down to the agency with her.

"We'll send the info to Tails after Kaity gets back." Waffle had said before she left, "Then we'll find a way to cure Espio." As soon as the door closed, chaos hit the poor crocodile. Espio, who found he was becoming more devious like he was as a child, charged into the kitchen, followed by Charmy. Pots and pans clattered to the ground, along with some dishes and glass-ware.

"No! Stop!" Vector cried out, catching a plate before it became part of the sharp mess on the ground. Espio stood on the counter and flung a small pink plate like a Frisbee.

"Catch, Charmy!" he called out. Charmy ducked away from the flying plate and it shattered as it made contact with a wooden cupboard.

"Espio! Cut it out!" Vector cried frantically trying to keep as much dish-ware in-tact as he could, but also trying to avoid the mess on the ground.

"Throw another Espio! I'll catch it this time!" Charmy said, getting ready to catch whatever Espio was going to throw. Espio chucked a cup at Charmy which the bee caught, but dropped.

"Look what you did Charmy!" Espio tsked, "You're gonna get in trouble!"

"You're both in trouble!" Vector growled grabbing Espio from the counter and Charmy from the table. He carried the two into the safest room he could find- the living room- and sat them on the couch. "Now sit here until I clean that up." He said, putting the television on for the two kids. He walked into the kitchen, terrified at what Waffle would say or do if she found out about it, and angry that Espio would encourage Charmy to something like that. _'I may need some help with these two.'_ Vector thought just as he finished cleaning the kitchen. He looked over to the living room and found the two younger detectives sleeping peacefully on the couch.

**Vector's gonna have a field day taking care of these two, and now we know how Espio can be...and Charmy's gonna follow him. Why is it these always look bigger in the documents?!**


	5. Deceitful Senses

**Wow, long time since I updated...Anyway, you people should by now know where the copyrights are!**

Chapter 5: Deceitful Senses 

Waffle came home and found the three detectives sleeping soundly.

"Aww, Espio's so cute!" Waffle squealed quietly. She put the groceries she'd got for the detectives on the counter. "The place is still standing, so things must be going good." Waffle reasoned. "Hopefully we can get Espio back to normal soon..." Waffle looked thoughtfully at the sleeping gang, but left without a word.

**OoOoO**

Kaity snuck quietly into Eggman's base, he had about five in the immediate area, all of them holding secrets of Eggman's plans and machines. The main computer was easier to find then the chameleon thought it would be.

"Alright, hopefully I don't blow myself up..." Kaity said to herself, typing in an all-access code she'd gotten off of Espio. A library of sorted information popped up on the screen. "Okay, it'd probably be in..." She moved the mouse around, scanning her options, "...new designs." She said. _'Eggman might as well just leave this stuff out in the open with how obvious all this is.'_ Kaity thought to herself. She clicked on 'new designs' and an alarm sounded loudly through the base. _'Or maybe he's smarter than I thought...'_ Kaity dashed to the door, but was trapped as a metal door slammed down quickly, blocking her only exit. "No!" Kaity cried out, slamming her fist into the door in frustration. "Gotta be another way out..." she scanned the room and caught sight of a vent. It was easy to get the vent cover off, but the inside of the vent presented a problem, a robot of some kind, unlike any Eggman had ever used before, stood in Kaity's way. It was the size and shape of the vent itself, the only color that could be seen was grey and had a gun-type machine pointed at Kaity. The chameleon stared curiously at the machine until a fast moving smoke shot out of the barrel of the gun and knocked Kaity down. By the time Kaity had stood up, the smoke had covered the room completely and started to take effect on the purple Mobian in the room. Her whole body felt suddenly heavy and she fell to the ground, half conscious. The smoke slowly lifted as the metal door slid open and another purple chameleon walked in. Her sight was already blurry and fading into darkness, so could not see a face.

"She's almost out; I'll just give 'er a little help." A voice that sounded like Espio said.

"The doctor said not to do anything to her." This voice sounded like Vector.

"So what? She's almost out anyway, and we can't have her seeing anything, let alone us." The purple blur started to move closer.

"Don't touch 'er!"

"Just keep quiet; we don't know how much she's seen all ready." Espio's voice said. The purple blur was close enough for Kaity to touch, that is, if her arms didn't feel like bricks. Now she could see the vector-sounding blur, sure enough, it had Vector's colors. Before she could find a reasonable thought on this, a cloth was put over her mouth and Kaity slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Short, yeah, I know. And the 'senses' in the chapter title refers to sight, sound, touch, ect. Just incase anyone wants to pick up on the chapter title hint.**


	6. Strange and Busted

**I can't believe it! Two weeks off and only three updates! THREE!**

Chapter 6: Strange and Busted

Waffle paced to floor of the Chaotix Detective Agency worriedly. "Do you think Kaity's alright?" the female fox asked Snow, who was sitting at Vector's desk.

"She's probably fine, just taunting Eggman." Snow shrugged.

"I don't think she'd stick around for this long, she's been gone all day."

"Maybe she got lost."

"Eggman's bases are all the same."

"She could be on her way right now." Snow shrugged, "In the mean time, we've gotta look more into this 'shrinking Espio' thing." The white tiger sat up in the chair and busied herself with looking into the computer files. Hours dragged by and still no sign of their chameleon friend.

"I'm gonna go look for 'er." Waffle said finally, walking towards the door. "Watch the agency, if Kaity comes back, call me." As Waffle reached for the door knob, it burst open and Kaity stood there, a smug grin on her face and a disk in her hand.

"I'm back." She stated. Snow got up from her place to greet her friend.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Smoothly, a couple guard 'bots, but nothing too serious, Waffle" Kaity shrugged, scanning Snow's face, and then Waffle's. "By the way, got what we needed." The chameleon handed Snow the disk. Snow took the disk and put it in the computer, and started her search.

"Kaity, you've been gone all day, are you sure it wasn't serious?" Waffle asked concern in her voice. Kaity stared blankly at her before answering.

"Yes, everything went fine, Waffle." The purple reptile headed toward Espio's room, "I'm gonna go sleep for a little bit, is that okay? Let me know if you find anything." She said.

"Um, Kaity, that's Espio's room." Waffle said. Kaity stopped, and stared at the door for a second.

"Oh, right, guess I wasn't paying attention." Kaity shrugged and walked over to the next room.

"That's Charmy's."

"Is there somethin' wrong, Kaity?" Snow asked, looking up from the computer. Again, Kaity stared blankly before answering.

"No, Snow, just had a little trouble getting the data and everything." Kaity said. "I guess something's just went blank." With that, she headed up the stairs in a hurry. Snow turned back to her work, but Waffle stood in her place, staring suspiciously at the stair way her friend had gone up. Without saying a word, Waffle snuck up the stairs and watched her friend stare at each door, open one, then close it, and she did this until she found the room the three girl's traditionally stay in while sleeping at the Chaotix's agency. _'I know that looked like Kaity, but it didn't seem like Kaity.'_ Waffle thought. _'Better talk to the Chaotix about it.'_

**OoOoO**

Meanwhile, at the Apartment, Espio had long-since trapped Vector behind a locked door. He and Charmy now had free rule of the apartment. At the moment, Espio was firing the contents of a fire extinguisher at Charmy, who also found one and fired back. Charmy flew away from Espio's blast of foam, and stood ready in front of the door. The now 6-year-old chameleon open fired at the bee, who jumped away from the door just as it opened. A loud screech came from the direction of the door. Espio, recognizing the voice, took pressure off the extinguisher's handle and looked at the Mobian in the doorway in shock.

"Oh man...busted..." Espio winced.

The foam stuck to Waffle's pink t-shirt like glue. Charmy fought the urge to laugh at the sight of the tan vixen. "What happened in here?" Waffle asked in shock and anger, looking around the foam-covered room.

"Um...Charmy did it!" Espio exclaimed, trying to hide the extinguisher he'd shot Waffle with. But being only a little taller than it showed to be a problem.

"But Espio helped!" Charmy said, pointing to Espio and throwing his extinguisher to the ground. "He said it'd be fun...and it was!"

"He's lying, Waffle! This was all his idea!" Espio protested.

"Where's Vector?" Waffle asked, noticing that Vector was nowhere in sight.

"That you Waffle? Thank chaos! Get me out!" Vector called from his prison. Waffle unlocked the door that held Vector and let him out into the foamy room.

"Vector, what happened?" Waffle demanded.

"Espio and Charmy tied me up and locked me in there." Vector explained.

"...So, you were over-powered by a couple of six-year-olds?" Waffle asked, resisting her urge to giggle.

"Um...Yeah." Vector admitted, a deep blush went over his face.

"Espio! Charmy! Clean this place up!" Waffle said, turning from her crocodile friend and towards the bee and chameleon. "We'll talk while you're cleaning." Both groaned, but started cleaning while Waffle explained what had happened at the agency.

"Maybe something did happen, and she doesn't wanna talk about it." Espio shrugged, wiping a small table clean of foam.

"That's what I thought at first, but she was acting...different." Waffle said.

"Define 'different'." Vector said a thoughtful look on his face.

"As in 'not acting how she usually does'." Waffle answered.

"I mean, different how?"

"There was something about her eyes..."

"Her eyes?" Espio laughed, "Are you sayin' it's just a 'look into their eyes and know something's wrong' type of thing?"

"Well, no, not exactly, when she stared at me, her eyes seemed...dead. Her eyes normally looked livelier."

"And that's a reason to be suspicious?"

"Yeah, and the way she spoke, she didn't say 'nothin' like she usually does, she said 'nothing'. And every answer had a name in it; like she wasn't sure it was us."

"Well, did she have a hard time on the job?" Charmy asked.

"No, she said it went smoothly...But after that, she said she had a hard time." Waffle realized.

"Maybe something did happen to her." Espio said, staring thoughtfully at the wall, "Maybe an Egg-bot got a hold of her for a while."

"That's what worries me."

"Anything else?" Vector asked.

"Um...Oh! She almost went into Espio's room to go to sleep, then Charmy's. Then I followed 'er upstairs and it took her five minutes to find our room." Waffle remembered.

"Should we look into it?"

"No, don't let on about anything," Espio said, "If she even thinks we know something we aren't supposed to, who knows what'll happen." He threw a bit of the fire extinguisher foam back at Charmy, "Let it all play out, but watch her carefully, anything weird gets reported to us, okay?" Espio instructed Waffle.

She nodded, "Should I tell Snow too?"

"If you think we should, yes." The room was finally clean and Waffle left, a mission in mind. "So...I guess we'll have to find some other way to entertain ourselves." Espio said quietly to Charmy.

**Only three updates! What's wrong with me!?!?**


	7. Mission Change

**This chapter is mostly about Kaity, so if you don't like her, don't read this chapter.**

Chapter 7: Mission Change

As Waffle walked into the Agency, Snow got off the phone.

"I can't get into the files, so I'm gonna have Tails take a look at 'em." Snow explained.

"Good, did Kaity come down at all?" Waffle asked, going into the kitchen for a drink.

"Nope, she was actually pretty quiet the whole time." Snow shrugged. Waffle looked over to Snow, then over to the stair way.

"I'm gonna go check on 'er." Waffle said, quietly walking up the stairs. She opened the door to their room and found Kaity sleeping on one of the two beds. She quietly closed the door, seeing nothing strange in the room.

**OoOoO**

Kaity's eyes snapped open as soon as the door closed. Those Mobians might interfere with the Master's plan if they don't leave her alone. Kaity sat up and opened the closest window she could find. _'What if they know something?'_ She pondered, quietly slipping out the window and running in the direction of Eggman's base.

**OoOoO**

It didn't take Kaity long to find the base, and she just as easily got in and found the cells, where Eggman spent most of his time now.

"Report, E-1000000K." Eggman said as the doors almost silently slid open.

"I have managed to get in, doctor, but I fear they may already be onto me." Kaity replied, keeping her eyes forward, "When shall I take the chameleon unit?"

"As long as the Chaotix have the disk, there's no rush." Eggman smiled, looking into one cell whose occupant interested him the most.

"About that, sir...the White Tiger, Snow, I believe has given it to Miles 'Tails' Prower for-" Before the chameleon could finish, she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder's and slammed into the bars Eggman was staring through. Eggman had surprising strength; which the chameleon noted as the human stared darkly at her, their faces almost touching.

"Why does that fox have the disk!?" Eggman yelled at his captive. Said captive shook violently, looking for an answer.

"'Cause that's what was supposed to happen, idiot." The cell's only resident answered. Eggman threw the chameleon to the side, who fell to the floor with a metal _clank_.

"What do you mean? You said you're team was going to look at it." Eggman growled.

The shadowed figure giggled evilly, "You expect me ta tell you the truth?" she said, looking up at her captor, her blue eyes glittered with evil happiness at the doctor' rage. "You mean you gave that metal wannabe the _actual_ data? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot of stupid things!" The figure stood and walked to the cell's bars to face Eggman. In the light, anyone who knew her could recognize her as Kaity the Chameleon. Her wrists and ankles were in shackles to keep her from escaping. "What do you want with Espio, anyway?"

"You came in here for the answers to how the machine works; obviously something happened to your boyfriend if they've sent you." Eggman grinned

"That's an excellent deduction, but Espio's not my boyfriend, and you never answered my question." Eggman didn't answer, only kept his evil smile plastered to his face, "But I'd say you've got more important things to worry about," Kaity said in a cool tone, "Like Tails finding the cure for your machine." Coming back to that fact set something off in Eggman, a kind of anger no one has ever seen im him before. He again grabbed the robot imposter of Kaity.

"Listen closely to me, you get that chameleon here as soon as possible, then you focus on getting that disk from the fox." The robot nodded her head furiously.

"Yes doctor, immediately." Was all E-1000000K managed to get out.

"And if you fail me, you'll be joining your prototypes in the scrap heap!" Eggman growled. The robot winced at the thought.

"No mistakes, doctor, I promise."

"Good." He released his chameleon robot and stormed off. Kaity's metal copy shook as she slid down to the floor. The robot quickly recovered and left in a hurry, leaving the real Kaity alone.

**GASP! Kaity's a robot!...and she's gonna steal little Espio! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! And Eggman's mean to his robots!**


	8. Kidnapped!

**Yay! More updates! By now, eveyone knows I'm not lucky enough to own of any characters you know from Sonic-related video games. Waffle the Fox is owned by Waffle the Fox, Snow the White Tiger is copyrighted to Rad-Red(Her DeviantART name) and I only own Kaity the Chameleon.**

Chapter 8: Kidnapped!

Kaity's copy quietly climbed back into the window she had snuck out and laid down on the bed. She could hear talking down stairs, but shut out the noise. The screen she saw through blinked red with 'Shut down' flashing with it. The robot automatically shut down.

**OoOoO**

Waffle had got back to the agency feeling tired.

"Night, Snow." Waffle yawned, going up the stairs.

"What'd you go out for?" the white tiger asked, looking at a clock that read eleven 'O clock.

"I'll tell ya tomorrow, okay?" Waffle said, yawning again.

Snow shrugged "Fine, as soon as I get up." Snow said, realizing she was also tired. The two went up to their normal room and found Kaity sleeping on one of the beds. _'Maybe something isn't wrong at all. Maybe I'm just worried.'_ Waffle thought, taking the closest bed and falling asleep before her head could touch the pillow.

**OoOoO**

E-1000000K's sight returned sometime very early the next morning. She quietly got up and looked out the window, it was still dark and her built-in clock read three thirty. _'Now would be a good time.'_ She decided, remembering her new task. As quietly as a robot could be, Kaity slipped out of the agency and found her way to their apartment. Picking the lock was easy enough, and sneaking in unnoticed was easier. Quietly, Kaity scanned the room, looking for a certain small chameleon. Her sensors eventually alerted her that her target was sleeping peacefully on the couch. She tip-toed over to the couch and picked Espio up off the couch, a light suddenly flicked on, blowing her cover.

"Kaity? What'cha doin' here?" Vector asked, though half asleep and unable to think clearly.

"I was...taking Espio back to the Chaotix Detective Agency, Waffle misses him." The robot lied. She had never actually seen the one called 'Vector', now she was a bit scared at the thought of getting someone like him mad.

"Oh...okay, just bring 'im back tomorrow..." Vector replied, dragging himself back into the room he was staying in and shut off the light. Relieved, the robot carried the sleeping Espio out of the apartment and was careful to lock the door behind her. Without a word, she rushed out of the building and toward Eggman's base.

**OoOoO**

Waffle was wide awake, for some reason, she had an ominous feeling. But for what she couldn't figure out. It took her a minute to think before she remembered Espio wasn't there too. She got up to call, even if it was late, she wanted to talk to him about her bad feeling. Her night vision was good enough for her to see the shape of an object and she could easily tell what they were from being at the agency for so long. The tan vixen made her way over to Vector's oak desk and punched in the number of their apartment. She waited for three rings until the phone was picked up by Vector.

"Hello?" His voice was groggily from sleep.

"Vector? Is Espio up? Can I talk to him?" Waffle asked.

"Waffle, if you wanna talk to 'im, just go into his room." Vector answered.

"What?" Waffle asked in a curious tone.

"Kaity stopped by earlier and said she was takin' him over there." Vector said. A sudden foreboding feeling hit Waffle as she thought about her talk with the three detectives from earlier. She dropped the phone and dashed up the stairs and bursted into the room; Only Snow was in there, and she was asleep. Waffle flew back down the stairs and to Espio's room, the chameleons were not in there either. Waffle picked up the phone again.

"Vector, Kaity isn't here." Waffle said in a nervous tone.

"What about Espio?" Vector asked, not awake and aware of what was going on.

"He's not here either, I think Kaity took Espio." She said, "What time did she come over?"

"Um...I think it was three somethin' when I saw 'er." Vector answered, racking his brain for a definite answer.

"Oh no..." Waffle breathed, "Wake up Charmy, we've gotta go find 'em before something happens! Meet at the agency in five minutes." Waffle hung up, not waiting for and answer from her comrade. Waffle took the steps two at a time and flicked on the lights in her room, scaring Snow out of sleep.

"Whazzat?" the white tiger asked sleepily, trying to block the sudden burst of light from her eyes.

"Get up, Espio's missing." Waffle said, pulling the pillow out from under Snow's head and throwing it to the ground. "We rendezvous with Vector and Charmy in-" She checked her watch, "-three minutes."

"What about Kaity?" snow asked, sitting up in bed. Waffle stopped in the door way.

"We'll find 'er too." Waffle said.

"Was she kidnapped too?"

"She's not here, and Vector says she's not there."

"So, we're gonna look for Espio and Kaity?"

"Yeah...come on, get ready, we don't have all day." Waffle left Snow to get ready and waited until the rest of her team arrived.

**Oh crap! Espio's kidnapped! The rabid Espio fangirls are probably gonna kill me for letting Espio get kidnapped. XD Ah well, that's why I keep Shadow around, he's a good sheild.**

**Shadow: Hey!**

**Me: Shut up, Shadow.**


	9. Alarmed

**Yay! Another chapter!**

Chapter 9: Alarmed

Espio woke up, but could tell he wasn't in the apartment even before he opened his eyes. He opened one eye ever so slightly, expecting the worst. He tried to sit up, seeing no one in his line of vision, but found that his arms and legs had been strapped down. His eyes were suddenly wide open, realizing where he was. A door quietly slid open, and a familiar human walked in.

"Eggman." Espio growled hatefully. Eggman didn't reply, he merely walked past the trapped Mobian and to a metal work bench. Espio manage to twist his body enough to see at least some of the things on the table. Generally, it looked like a place Eggman would design and build robots, except for the needle Eggman now held in his hands. The abnormally shaped man grabbed Espio's arm and injected the neon green substance into Espio's arm.

"This is only to ensure you won't feel much pain." Eggman said, a fake attempt to relax the chameleon.

"Pain? How'd I feel pain?" Espio asked, thou he wasn't content on finding out the answer.

"For the experiments, of course."

"Experiments...?"

**OoOoO**

The gang of four started out into the dark night. A bit of an odd group to anyone walking by; a fox, bee, crocodile and white tiger all walking together, the same goal in mind. They reached the park, following the footprints of metal hitting the ground and scorch marks of a turbine propelling something forward.

"When I find that chameleon..." Waffle growled, doing a ringing-of-the-neck motion with her hands.

"Let's focus on finding 'er first, then we'll get to revenge." Vector said. Waffle suddenly stopped and held out a hand to stop her friends. A chameleon shape was silhouetted in the moonlight. "That might not be her." Vector said quickly, sensing Waffle's thoughts of action.

"Let's go find out then." Waffle growled in deep tones. She led the group over to the figure and recognized the face of their female chameleon friend. The purple chameleon looked up to the four in surprise.

"Hello friends. What are you all doing here?" she asked. Waffle grabbed the chameleon and held her tightly against a tree.

"Where's Espio!?" she yelled. The vixen's hand slowly crushing the chameleon's airway.

"I-I do not know-" Kaity began, but was interrupted when she was suddenly thrust to the ground hit in the head with a borrowed shrunken. Waffle was about to make another attack, but noticed something different about who she was attacking, instead of leaking blood, electricity sparked from the cut wound.

"You're a..."Waffle began, but was stopped as a sword cut through the robot's throat and took the head from the body. The body of the robot fell to the ground and the head rolled a few meters from the group of Mobian, leaving a heavy trail of oil behind.

"Snow! You cut Kaity's head off!" Vector half yelled.

"I would have done it too, she deserved it." Waffle muttered, "Wow, that's a big mess..." she looked at the ground, examining the oil spilling onto the ground. "It got on my shirt too! That's never gonna come out."

"What should we do with the body?" Snow asked, ignoring Waffle's last comment.

"We'll take it to Tails; he can take care of it for us." Vector shrugged. The other three nodded in agreement and took the body carefully. "Charmy, you carry the head."

"Eww, it's all slimy-feeling and everything." Charmy whined, keeping the head out at arm's length.

"It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it." Snow shrugged.

**OoOoO**

Sonic, going on one of his usual runs during the night, stopped in the park to enjoy the quiet and clear night. He inhaled the air happily; Eggman wasn't up to anything as far as he knew, so the blue blur had a few days to relax. But he stopped when her heard familiar voices, more specifically, those of the Chaotix members and their friends. He hid near by the listen to what they were saying.

"Snow! You cut Kaity's head off!" Vector half yelled.

"I would have done it too, she deserved it." Waffle muttered, "Wow, that's a big mess..." From what Sonic could see, it looked like Waffle was looking at a black spot on the ground, but it was a dark out, so it might not have been black. "It got on my shirt too! That's never gonna come out."

"What should we do with the body?" Snow asked. Sonic didn't believe his ears until he saw the unmoving decapitated body laying on the ground.

"We'll take it to Tails; he can take care of it for us." Vector shrugged. The other three nodded in agreement and took the body carefully. "Charmy, you carry the head."

"Eww, it's all slimy-feeling and everything." Charmy whined, keeping the head out at arm's length.

"It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it." Snow shrugged. By now, Sonic was shocked and horrified, from what he got, the Chaotix had killed Kaity the Chameleon!

"Oh Chaos...And Tails is in on it!" Sonic shuttered in hushed tones. The blue hedgehog rushed toward his and Tails' house.

**OoOoO**

When the Chaotix got to Tails and Sonic' house, Tails was sitting in his workshop, spray painting the original tornado, a red copy of the Tornado 2, with a fresh coat of paint. The two-tails fox looked up from his work to greet the Chaotix.

"Hi guys." He smiled, but the smile disappeared as he saw what his visitor's had brought with them.

"It's a robot." Snow said quickly, seeing the look on the kids face. "We need you to fix it, it may be able to take give us information on Eggman's plans."

"And where Espio is." Waffle added. Tails put the can of red spray paint down and sighed.

"Okay, I can probably hack its main computer and find out what you need." Tails said with a small smile.

"How fast can you have it done?" Vector asked, not realizing that Charmy had left the group and was now by the spray paint can.

"In about...ten minutes tops." Tails shrugged. Charmy picked up the can and pushed down on the button of the paint, spraying everybody, except himself.

"Charmy!" Waffle screeched. Charmy dropped the paint can, it rolled under the workbench.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that'd happen!" Charmy said quickly.

"And after that, just dump the body and head." Vector said, ignoring the panicked bee and putting the robot's head and body onto Tails' cleared workbench.

"Where should I get rid of it?" Tails asked.

"Dump it in the ocean, or something."

"Okay then." Tails shrugged and got to work.

"Then we'll take care of Eggman." Snow said.

**OoOoO**

Sonic rushed back to his house and over to the lit-up workshop. He stopped dead in the door way, there were the Chaotix, and Tails, all covered in blood!

"And after that, just dump the body and head." Vector said, ignoring Charmy, who looked scared, and putting Kaity's head and body onto Tails' cleared workbench.

"Where should I get rid of it?" Tails asked.

"Dump it in the ocean, or something." Vector shrugged.

Okay then." Tails shrugged back. Before Sonic moved away from the door way so he wouldn't be seen, but his heart pounded fast and hard.

"Then we'll take care of Eggman." He heard Snow say. _'They're gonna kill Eggman too!'_ Sonic thought nervously.

"Call us when the job is done, and give us any info we may need to know." Waffle said as Sonic saw the rest of the detectives file out the door.

"Okay." Tails called back.

**Wow, screwing with Sonic is much more fun then I thought! Even though it was more of a filler to make the chapter longer. But what's gonna happen to Espio in Eggman's 'experiments'? I'm worried for his health...**


	10. Hidden Truths

**More updates, yay! I think I'm finally getting back into the writing thing. The character copyrights are on Chapter 1 and some other chapter who's name escapes me at the moment.**

Chapter 10: Hidden Truths 

Tails covered the robot with a white sheet to hide it from view while his portable computer quietly hacked the system, should somebody get the wrong idea about what they saw. Sonic walked in just as Tails finished covering the 'bot. The red paint was long since washed off and the fox was returning to his original job, painting the tornado.

"Hey Tails." Sonic greeted trying to act cool.

"Hi, Sonic." Tails said, looking up toward his hero with a smile.

"Tails, have you ever been so mad at someone you'd wanna kill 'em?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at the blue hedgehog oddly. _'Does he know I know?'_ Sonic wondered. "I mean, maybe me, Shadow, Chris...Kaity" the last name was said quietly. Tails' eyebrow raised and he shook his head slowly.

"Maybe Chris, but other than that, no."

"Oh, okay." Sonic said nervously, walking over to the Tornado and examining the fresh coat. "I was just, ya know, wonderin'." Tails quietly picked up a wrench, in case he had to defend himself.

"Have you ever felt like that?" Tails asked, trying not to let caution slip into his tones.

"I did once, with Eggman." Sonic admitted with a shrug, reaching for the can of paint Tails had set down near-by. The blue blur could feel his fox friend creeping closer quietly. "I mean, you know killing's no good. Don't 'cha buddy?" He braced himself for an attack.

"Of course, why? You planning something?" Tails asked, getting nervous about their chat.

Sonic sighed, "Look, Tails, I'm just gonna get straight to the point; I know about what the Chaotix did to Kaity. And I know that you're helping them."

"Wha-What?" the wrench dropped from Tails' hand.

"You guys killed 'er and now you're tryin' ta get rid of the body."

"Sonic," Tails laughed in relief, "They didn't kill Kaity; they cut the head off of a robot."

"But I heard them, they said you'd take care of it, and there was something on the ground that looked like blood."

"It was probably oil, Sonic." Tails said, "And they wanted me to hack it's system to find anything out that could help them."

"But...you all were covered in blood, I saw it!"

Tails pointed to the paint can in Sonic's hand, "Charmy sprayed paint." He explained.

"Oh...well, don't I feel stupid." Sonic grinned. "Did you find anything yet?"

"The software used for that 'bot is a little different than most of Eggman's robots. So it's a bit hard to hack." As soon as those words were spoke, a _ding_ was heard from where the robot was. Tails went over and looked at the computer; the robots main computer was shown on the screen. "Eggman puts all important data into his important robots." Tails said, "So we can probably find out at least something useful in this one." The two tail fox easily found what he needed. He scrolled down the pages and found nothing concerning what he had been asked to look for. His mind suddenly went back to the disk Snow had delivered the day before. He quickly loaded and hacked it. He scrolled down pages of information that only Tails could understand, his features turning into those of dread. "Oh no..." Tails breathed. He quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Vector's cell phone number, begging to Chaos that they'd pick up.

**OoOoO**

Finding Eggman's base was easy, thanks to Kaity's copy. Getting through the base was even easier. The Egg-bots were harder than expected, but still no match for the rampaging Waffle. They busted every door down, looking for the right room. They had to decide, was Espio in a torture chamber? Was he going to be roboticized? Or was he just being held prisoner? To find out, the team decided to flip every room upside down to find out the answer. Eggman didn't have any torture chambers; no one was in the robotizeation room, so the only other place they could think of was the holding cells for prisoners. Waffle knocked down the door long before anyone else could reach it. The room was dimly lit and showed no signs of life as they walked down the long hall.

"Waffle? Guys?" a familiar voice said.

**OoOoO**

Kaity had found a way to undo her shackles, and now had to focus on how to escape. A loud slam told her someone else was in the room too. She waited quietly, holding the shackles in her hand, ready to be used as a weapon. The footsteps came closer and the chameleon readied for an attack. She saw the first one come by and froze. "Waffle? Guys?" she said, now seeing her four friends. They stopped and looked in at Kaity.

"Kaity? What happened?" Vector asked.

"I fell into a trap." Kaity said grudgingly. "I just need to find a way out of the cell, and I can help you guys."

"It's a computer lock." Snow said, examining the panel by the keyhole. "The keyhole's probably an alarm." Snow said, poking her finger into the hole.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Charmy said, flying to the panel and finding two lose wires. He licked the tips of his thumbs and index fingers and held them tightly against the wires. It looked like Charmy was getting a mild shock, but the panel started smoking and the cell door slid open.

"Good idea, Charmy." Kaity said, "Wow, never thought I'd say those words in that order."

"Come on, we gotta find Espio!" Waffle said impatiently, "Did you see Espio at all?" she asked Kaity.

Kaity shook her head, "No, but Eggman was talking about getting him here." Kaity said, remembering their talk. "He didn't say why, but I think it had something to do with the ray that hit me and Espio." Vector's cell phone rang loudly and echoed through the room the five stood in. The crocodile picked it up quickly, seeing Tails' number on the screen.

"What's up, Tails?" No one could hear Tails except for Vector. "Okay...yeah...mm-hmm..." Vector's face seemed to fall after his 'mm-hmm', "He'll...O-okay...how long?" Vector nodded a sad nod, even though Tails couldn't see the nod. "Okay, thanks Tails, let us know if you find a way to fix 'im." Vector's voice was filled with sadness also. "Bye." Vector hung up the phone and looked at his team. "guys, we gotta get Espio ta Tails' place."

"Why?" Kaity asked, not sure of all the details of what happened during her stay.

"If we don't get Espio to Tails' place in an hour, Espio will die."

**GASP! They'd better save Espio!**


	11. Time is Running Out

**The final chapter. Now, the question not even I knew the answer to until I wrote this, _Will Espio survive?_ Right, well, time to find out. All copyrights are on chapter 1 and another chapter which I still can't remember.**

Chapter 11 Time is Running Out

Espio tried hard to release himself from the binds that held him down. The 'experiments' Eggman had referred too were mostly injecting Espio with strange colored serums and watching his reaction, most he'd rather not re-visit. Several were watching his reaction to certain things, such as being given chocolate, which he did take and eat. Right now, Eggman was out of the room and sirens were sounding loudly. It was either a test, or someone had broken in. the small chameleon prayed it was the second option. Espio could felt a sudden rush of exhaustion and pain mixed hit him. The door on the other side of the room was forcefully slid open, and his four friends coming through the door way. Waffle was the first at Espio's side.

"Espio, you okay?" she asked.

"No." Espio said shaking his head for a visual answer.

"We gotta get you outta here." Waffle opened the binds on Espio's wrists and ankles and picked him up carefully. "Just relax, okay?"

"Waffle, we've got thirty-five minutes left." Snow said, casting a glance toward her watch. Without another word, the completed gang ran quickly, avoiding any obstacles that might get in their way. They came to a tight-security door, and Kaity felt a sudden dizzy spell come on. A black chameleon with scars on most of his body came into her view. She jumped back and blinked, only to see that the chameleon had disappeared. _'What the...?'_ she thought, but was cut short and Vector grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door that Snow and Waffle had apparently got opened. _'What was that?'_ the chameleon girl wondered as they went on toward the door.

"Guys, twenty minutes!" Waffle said in a panic.

"Are you kidding me!?" Vector yelled, "It's gonna take us ten minutes to get to town!"

"Tails' workshop is in Mystic Ruin; that takes about ten minutes to get to too." Snow put it, "Maybe if we can find a way to go faster, we'll make it." They were out and on their way back to Station Square, five minutes until they got there. They barely managed to catch the train to Mystic Ruin, and arrived a minute off of their time planning.

**9 minutes**

The Chaotix pushed their way through the crowd; Tails' workshop was a good while away.

**8 minutes**

The group dashed as fast as their tired legs could carry them, but the fox's workshop just seemed to be getting farther and farther with every step.

**7 minutes**

Waffle looked down to Espio, still holding tightly to her, Waffle took a deep breath and tried to run faster than she ever ran in her life.

**6 minutes**

The others quickly followed, but still struggling to keep up with the determined vixen.

**5 minutes**

Tails' workshop finally towered over the six and they took the crudely built stairs two at a time.

**4 minutes**

Across Sonic's circular training field, they could feel their bodies giving away to fatigue.

**3 minutes**

They took the next set of stairs two at a time also, but at a faster pace.

**2 minutes**

"Two minutes!" Charmy said in a shrill voice. They reached the workshop and bursted in, scaring Tails and making him nearly drop a syringe he held.

**1 minute**

Waffle put Espio down quickly but carefully onto a cleared mattress Tails had convinced Sonic to put out there in case he got too tired to go inside to sleep. Tails stuck the needle into Espio's arm and injected a light blue liquid into the chameleon's veins.

**0 minutes**

They all watched Espio, his eyes were closed, and he didn't move.

"Is...Is he...?" Waffle asked, unable to finish her sentence. Kaity kneeled at Espio's side and put two fingers on his neck to find a pulse. Silence sat in the air as everyone waited for her answer. Kaity took her hand off, stood up and looked at her friends with a hint of sadness showing in here eyes. She shook her head remorsefully. "E...Espio..." Waffle said through forming tears. Waffle hugged her chameleon friend tightly and cried. Kaity reluctantly hugged Waffle back and held back tears. Vector and Tails cast their eyes toward the ground. Charmy cried uncontrollably also, holding Snow, who was crying quietly. The group stayed like that for a minute that felt like an eternity until someone finally made them stop. Loud and painful sounding coughs came for where Espio was lying. The group looked in amazement; Espio was back to his normal size and no doubt normal age. He managed to control the coughing and opened his golden eyes. Kaity was the first to move.

"Espio?" she said quietly, looking at the chameleon. He turned to face the group, feeling weak, but smiled a small smile. "Espio!" Kaity hugged Espio and kissed him. As soon as she realized it, she jumped away, and tried to act in her normal cool manner. "Um...good ta have ya back." She said, helping Espio to his feet.

"Espio! You're back!" Waffle cheered, hugging Espio tightly and staying there. "I thought I lost you." She said quietly.

"Waffle..." Espio said in a calm and quiet tone, looking deep into the tan vixen's eyes, "Could you loosen your grip, please? It's starting to hurt." Waffle loosened her grip some but continued to hold the chameleon.

"Gave us a scare, Espio." Snow said, relieved to see her friend back to normal.

"You're alive!" Charmy cheered, hugging Espio also. Vector didn't say anything, he only looked toward Kaity, who had made her way to the back of the group, and kept her head down. But being a detective, his sharp eye could see a hint of red on Kaity's tan muzzle.

**OoOoO**

The six detectives thanked Tails and left to get back to their agency. Kaity felt a sudden chill, but not a bad chill, a warm, good-feeling type of chill. She looked toward Tails workshop and house. A baby blue hedgehog, looking like a hedgehog from heaven, nodded once and smiled at her. She blinked in confusion and saw the hedgehog no more.

"Kaity! Come on, you're gonna miss the train!" Vector's loud voice interrupted Kaity's thought and snapped her back into reality. She turned and joined her friends on the train back to Mystic Ruin and the Chaotix Detective Agency.

**IT'S OVER!!! Wow, it never took me this long to finish a fanfic before...but I did get writer's block for a couple months, so yeah. Hoped y'all liked it.**


End file.
